dofusfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Brakmar
Brakmar está ubicada en el rincón del mapa de Dofus. Brakmar es la ciudad de los asesinos de las sombras, que están en constante guerra con los defensores de la luz, hablo de la ciudad de Bonta. Acceso Para llegar a la puerta de Brakmar debes cruzar la Landa de Sidimote, las puertas están en -25,30 y -19,34 . También puedes utilizar el túnel que se encuentra en (-2,13), te llevará hasta en zaap de la Landa del Sidimote, una vez ahí habla con el guardia brakmariano que está junto a la salida del túnel, te ofrecerá su montura que te llevará directamente al Zaap de Brakmar Zaapis Los Brakmars pueden usar el Zaapi de Brakmar por 10kamas, los Neutrales por 20, pero los Bontarianos no lo pueden usar. Brakmarianos La alineación de los Brakmars es la de los demonios, como se dijo anteriormente, intentando acabar con los ángeles (o Bontas). Volverse Brakmar Para volverse un demonio debes ir a la Milicia, ubicada en -23,38 y hablar con Oto Mustam.El te pedirá que le traigas Dagas de Maderucha, que se obtienen de un forjador de dagas o el mercadillo de los herreros. Cuando le entregues las dagas tendrás tus alas, que estarán en rango de Neófito. Misiones de Alineamiento Bueno hasta el momento solo he traducido esta parte espero les sirva (Kiubi-zorro)Brakmar Mak Gahan (1) Tu primera misión del mal, es retar a Mak Gahan en un duelo, a la derecha allí en los cuarteles. Mak Gahan es un Chafer de nivel 12 con 100 PDV. La recepción de sus órdenes de Oto, hablando a Mak Gahan rendirá " * confunda, confunda * " una opción. Si la seleccionas, él te atacará. Asesinato en la taberna del Gatokemao (2) Han asesinado al encargado de la taberna en el mesón del Gatokemao (-28,40)!!! Reconociendo la maestría del trabajo, Oto Mustam desea reclutar al culpable como asesino. En la taberna, charla a Nettik quemado .. desafortunadamente, ella no atestiguó el asesinato. Pero el Borracho en la taberna sí . Tenga una charla con él, apague su sed dándole una cerveza del Mesón del Gatokemao (que usted puede comprar de Nettik quemado por 6k), y hable con él hasta que él derrama las habas. Ahora va de nuevo a Oto y le da el papel! Pocimas de Pahoa Raid (3) Tres de los comandantes de Brakmar están gravemente heridos y necesitan las Pocimas de Pahoa Raid para prevenir pasar al mundo de los espiritus. En consecuencia, tendrás que conseguir 3 de estas pocimas. Si eres alquimista, consigue los materiales y fabricalas, si no, simplemente compralas. Dientes de Jalatós (4) El sentido de Sordid de la diversión el Brakmarians le tiene... se envía al frunce bastantes dientes del gobball para hacer las dentaduras para Mak (puesto que usted las golpeó hacia fuera durante su lucha): ése es un total de 32. Para quitar un diente de los gobball, usted necesita conseguir al extractor de los dientes de la silla formalmente Piece_óFlesh de Boud en (-29.32), dentro del taller del carnicero. Usted le consigue a un diente para cada gobbal matanza, la nota, sin embargo, que si usted consigue más de 32 dientes usted tendrá que comenzar otra vez. Toothed Mak Gahan (5) Mak Gahan guarda un resentimiento y desea una ocasión de redimirse. Luche, y ahora derrote, (12 llanos, hp 200, y 20% resisten a todos los elementos) un Mak Gahan equipado más de gran alcance Cajas de armas (6) Las armas de la milicia han disminuido en los cuarteles de Brakmar. Debes de aprovisionarlos de nuevo, dirigiendote al almacén de la torre de Brakmar (-26, 35). Una vez fuera de la torre (No dentro de la torre), habla con Seci Ves, que te dará 1 caja de armas blancas, pesando 500 pods. Entrega la caja a Oto Mustam. Consejo: Para hacerlo más rápido puedes utilizar el zaapi fuera de la milicia para viajar rápidamente entre la torre y la milicia. Cada vez que tú devuelves una caja a Oto, él te da un recibo de caja. Al tener 10 de estos recibos, entregalos a Oto para terminar la búsqueda. Ardilla ladrona (7) Una ardilla ha robado la llave del cuarto del prisma de Brakmar. Debe ser recuperada. Ve a (-24.34) y verás a la pequeña ardilla. Eliminala, entonces conseguirás la llave, luego, devuelvela a Oto. Guardias alcohólicos (8) Ahora Oto te da la misión de descubrir a los guardias que no se toman un descanso, lo cual es obligatorio para los guerreros de Brakmar, para ello necesitas una lista de los asiduos a la taberna. En el mesón del Gatokemao (-28.40), compra una cerveza y dásela a alcohólico anónimo y para otra lista ir a (-22.31) y hablar con Sivart Bicelk Hable con los guerreros que no están en las listas (en las conversaciones, usted necesita seleccionar las opciones abajo para poner al día la búsqueda, pero usted puede seleccionar las otras opciones para su valor de la hospitalidad y después hablar con los protectores otra vez Bishom Pot (-29.31) - Muestrele las dos listas Xale DuGross (-24.37) - hable de la pausa obligatoria Nager Nacmeil (-29.33) - hable de la pausa obligatoria Entonces por supuesto: vuelva a Oto 24 hour break Ahora usted debe esperar 24 horas antes de hacer la búsqueda siguiente. PERO: usted tiene que hablar con Oto primero!!Nota: Acabo de tomar esta medida, pero después de esperar exactamente 24 horas, no podría conseguir el paso. Tenía una charla con un compañero agradable, y vinimos para arriba con ideas, porqué no podría. Decidíamos que esperaría otro 1 hora (25 horas de total), y después comprobamos otra vez. Eso trabajó. No sé si cualquiera de usted tiene este insecto? Pudo ser algún wierdness del timezone. (Juhp en Rosal) Debes esperar 24 horas, Oto te entrega un permiso firmado y fechado, a pesar de lo que dicen arriba yo no tuve problemas para acceder a la siguiente misión. Get Oto a Beer (9) Oto pide una cerveza del mesonero Kikim en quien es el camarero para el mesón de Kikim (-32, -51) en Bonta Compre una cerveza del mesón de Kikim de él para 5 kamas y vuélvala a Oto. (usted no necesita comprar la cerveza usted mismo. Usted puede hacer que un amigo compre la cerveza o la que está de sus caracteres alternos. Si usted intenta comprar la cerveza usted mismo, sea seguro evitar a los protectores de Bonta.) Martillos de Maderucha (10) Oto necesita 10 martillos de maderucha de lvl 2 para el ejército de Brakmar. Consíguelos, y entrégaselos para completar a misión, puedes hacerlos, comprarlos, o mandarlos a hacer con un forjador de Martillos. Vil Smisse (11) Oto le da una letra que se entregará a Vil Smisse en el Amakna Cemetary (entrada en 12, 16). Encuentre a los dos mendigos mañosos en (10.16) y hable con el izquierdo para entrar en la cueva. Vaya más lejos adentro a la cueva a encontrar Vil Smisse. Tome su respuesta de nuevo a Oto. Veneno de Scorbuto (12) Hay que traerle a Oto por lo menos 20 pods de veneno de Scorbuto (que corresponde a 10 de ellos ya que cada uno pesa 2 pods - si usted trae más de 10, Oto los tomará todos). Para conseguir el veneno de Scorbuto, usted necesita matar Scorbutos Finche Aticus Report (13) Usted tiene que entrar Bonta y resolver Finche Aticus Usted lo encontrará en -28, -54. Los aggress de la voluntad de la milicia usted si usted consigue también cerca de ellos. (su gama agro es un cuadrado por diez niveles del más alto de la multitud. Tenga cuidado con los 100, de que es 10 cuadrados de muerte!). Él le dará un informe que usted necesita traer de nuevo a Oto Mustam Nota: Como brakmarian, usted conseguirá varias misiones donde usted tendrá que infiltrar Bonta, así que usted mejoraría comienzo que entrena a su evasiveness. Intente caminar cerca de los límites del mapa, por lo que usted puede de los militians, si usted se encuentra bloqueados, vuelta justa alrededor e intenta una diversa ruta. Tener sus alas abajo es una NECESIDAD a sobrevivir el viaje. También las paredes o las puertas del cheque para militiamen así que usted no las pasa por alto Relieve the Guardsman (14) Oto le envía para relevar Brank Throof de su deber del protector en la puerta de Brakmar (-26, 31). Él pedirá que usted vaya a Tink Berval (-25, 41) que alternadamente prometa asumir el control guardar la puerta. Get new Chaferequipment (15) Oto quisiera que usted consiguiera 10 cascos de Chafer de la grieta (artículo de la búsqueda). Usted puede encontrar Markschafers en el cementerio del haber torturado y en " Cemetary de Bonta " La matanza Markschafers no es ninguna tarea fácil, usted puede desear traer a algunos amigos altos del lv a la lucha con usted, puesto que están generalmente en multitudes grandes con otros markschafers Kill Furious Whitish Lupis (16) Después de usted manejó la búsqueda de Chafer que esto es una misión fácil. Vaya fuera de la ciudad y mate a un Lupis blanquecino furioso Frezan alrededor del ataque frontal de Brakmar generalmente en multitudes con los panaderos oscuros mineros oscuros etcétera. Vea Lupis blanquecino furioso para una lista de las localizaciones en donde ha aparecido. Blop Pulp (17) Oto quisiera que usted le consiguiera un poco de pulpa de Blop. Recolecte una flor de cada tipo de Blop (flor de Blop de la cereza flor de Blop del añil flor de Blop de la reineta flor de Coco Blop . Usted puede luchar blops usted mismo o comprar las flores en el mercado del recurso. Entonces llévelas la trituradora en (-5, -12) en el bosque de Treechnid Vaya interior y coloque las cuatro flores en la trituradora y la cosechadora del munster. Tome esto de nuevo a Oto Mustam Una nota de Dakkon-Blackblade: Usted puede apenas ir al taller nuevo del forgemagus vía zaapi y utilizar la desmenuzadora del munster allí, le ahorra un viaje largo al bosque de los treechinids. Magical Poison (18) Oto quisiera que un poco de veneno mágico envenenara Tabi de Bonta del líder de la milicia, lo encuentra alguien que puede trabajar el veneno mágico. Hable con el Tamiat nombrado NPC en (-28 33) quién exige 1000 kamas para el poison.(Be seguro no dar el dinero a cualquier otro NPCs). Brakmarian Cloaks (19) Oto requiere 5 capotes de Brakmarian de cualquier sastre hará. Ixa's Will (20) Oto quisiera que usted tomara su propia vida, así que mátese y haga fantasma. (recuerde un-equipan su animal doméstico primero!) En fantasma forme van al cementerio del haber torturado, encuentran su sepulcro de los padres, y descubren donde está el suyo voluntad. El sepulcro de Ixa se localiza en (-13, 38)ao usted debe caminar en las únicas flores en el cuadro para entrar. Sea seguro usted dado en alguna parte cerca de esa área, no en Cania o Astrub puesto que usted tendrá que caminar lejos más. Usted camina en las flores blancas para entrar en su sepulcro. Conseguirle a sus palabras pasadas debe caminar en él, y sus palabras demostrarán para arriba en sus artículos de la búsqueda. Entonces usted debe ir al faro de Amakna, equipa una pala pequeña de Twiggy (ocasión y fuerza de la condición > 1) cavarlo para arriba. Vaya (13, -2) a chascar la isla pequeña, después caminan al remiendo arenoso en él, después vuelva a Oto. Joining an order Usted puede elegir su orden después de la vigésima búsqueda: Los assasins de la orden del ojo de Putrid, los guerreros del corazón de la sangría o los curadores del alcohol repugnante Bribery (21) Paga Oto 1000 Kamas. Military Tax Law (22) Oto ha aprobado una nueva ley de impuesto a la paga para arriba para sus deudas de los padres, para ser pagado por todas las tabernas. Y usted irá selección él para arriba para él. Algunos dueños de la taberna le darán un cheque, pero otros insistirán en una lucha primero. Vaya: Atolmond's Inn at (-29,32) and talk to Alcey Itoevrywoan Mesón de Atolmond en (-29.32) y charla al mesón quemado Itoevrywoan del gato de Alcey en (-28.40) y a la charla al mesón de Nettik Bwork quemado en (-22.31) y a la charla a Krachan Porterr Él es un nivel 16 Bwork Magus con HP 150 y debe ser simple matar. Mesón de Djaul en (-23.36) y charla a Jiaye Djaul Él es una criatura del nivel 5 de una cierta clase, y muy fácil de matar. (usar un Prespic lo fijó no echó un solo encanto.) Mesón de Mis2ere en (-21.39) y charla a la miseria de Malicia. Distribuido para ustedes por kiubi-zorro(brakma) luego pongo las demasTexto en cursiva SubÁreas de Brakmar Afueras de Brakmar, Fachada de Brakmar Lugares especiales Mazmorras Mazmorra de las Ratas de Brakmar Transporte *Zaap **Brakmar -25,40 *Transportador Salteadorillo **Ninguno *Bote **Ninguno